Administrators frequently utilize directory services to create and maintain a directory for user and/or computing resource management and/or for providing access to a variety of computing resources (e.g., file systems, files, users, security policies, network resources, applications, system storage, etc.). The directory service may be implemented in a data server operated by an administrator (e.g., on-premises). The administrator may also manage a plurality of client devices operated by users, each of which shares a network or domain with the data server. To keep client devices secure and to ensure compatibility across the domain, the data server may assign and enforce security and access control policies on the client devices and install or update software running on the client devices. However, implementing such security and access control policies requires the generation of multiple tokens (e.g., access tokens, refresh tokens, etc.). As the number of applications, webpages, users, and client devices that are accessing the directory service increases, the number of tokens increases, requiring additional storage and processing resources to effectively manage the policies.